When it rains
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Wanda/Jared:."Ella se queda allí, bajo la lluvia, derramando las suyas propias. Sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas que caen del cielo"


**Disclaimer:** Si la saga fuera mía... no, no lo sabrán.

**Claim:** Jared/Wanda, porque sí, cuando meto mano en algún fandom, meto mano.

**Advertecias:** ¿Esto es crack? *dude*

**Notas:** Dije que expandiría este fandom. Palabra de boyscout :3 Título vilmente robado de la canción de Paramore. Hayley, amiga, los derechos son tuyos ;D

-

-

* * *

**When it rains**

* * *

Aquello era hermoso. Simplemente hermoso. Tantas veces se lo había imaginado, y hasta creyó que no iría a ser posible verlo (cuando decidió arriesgarse por salvar a Mel y hacer feliz a Jared, a pesar de Ian y los demás). Y ahora lo estaba viendo, oyendo y sintiendo.

Algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro de porcelana. No estaba en la sala de juegos, y por más que hubieran cubierto los techos con lona, todo en el refugio se inundaba durante el monzón.

Oyó unos pasos chapoteando a su espalda, pero no se molestó en voltearse. Sería Ian, aunque le parecía imposible ya que cuando lo dejó durmiendo, parecía no despertar hasta mañana en la mañana. Tal vez Jamie, o lo más probable, Jeb.

— ¿Te agrada?

Bien, aquella no era la voz que ella esperaba oír, pero algo en el fondo, en una sombría esquina de su mente le decía (le gritaba) que aquel hombre tras ella era lo que realmente quería. Pero todo era resultado de los recuerdos y experiencias de Melanie. Una marca permamente en su persona, por más que se encontrara ahora en otro cuerpo, en el cuerpo de Pet, algo grabado, levemente pero con fuego allí detrás de la cabeza, en la única parte donde realmente era de su pertenencia.

— La lluvia, digo, ¿te agrada? —esta vez lo oyó más cerca, y se percató de que no había respondido antes.

— Sí. Te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Antes.

— Así es pero, quizá en tu nuevo cuerpo era distinto.

— No, no lo es —susurró, mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de las cosquillas que algunas gotas le causaban.

Jared permaneció allí, en silencio. No sabía decir si fueron minutos, horas o más. Sólo se percató de él cuando volvió a pronunciar palabra.

— Conozco un lugar que te gustará. Sígueme.

Él comenzó la marcha, pero ella no le siguió.

— Hum, supongo que el refugio es nuevo en sí para mí, y no recordaré nada por lo que...

Jared suspiró, y le tomó de la mano, guiándola por entre los innumerables pasillos que antes olían a sulfuro y ahora eran mohosos.

Wanda intentó ignorar aquel leve cosquilleo allí donde su piel tocaba la de él, sabiendo que todo aquello que llegara a sentir no serían más que una especie de déjà vu's de la vida —y _su _vida— de Melanie.

— Cierra lo ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Ya no-

— Es una sorpresa, Wanda. Cierra los ojos.

Ella obedeció en seguida, y cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el hombre.

Sintió que el ruido de la lluvia se volvía más fuerte, y se dio cuenta de que Jared aceleró su marcha cuando sintió que sus piernitas eran demasiado cortas como para hacerle par.

También sintió el azote del aire frío —aire puro, lleno de vida, algo que se daba el lujo de sentir de vez en cuando— cuando salieron al exterior.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza ahora, y chocaba sin hacer ruido contra la piel de ambos.

— ¿Jared? Esto es...

— Abre los ojos, Wanda.

La muchacha parpadeó bajo la lluvia. Estaba asombrada, simplemente asombrada. Sentir las gotas chocar contra su piel era lo más hermoso que había sentido últimamente (salvo los besos y caricias de Ian, y algún que otro roce casual con Jared). Aquel cosquilleo constante, el fresco luego de meses de sentir solamente calor, calor y más calor.

Sus rizos dorados se pegaron a la tersa piel de su rostro. Aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo, dando leves giros. Cómo amaba aquello.

Las estúpidas rocas no pensaban igual. Tropezó, e iba a estamparse contra el suelo de no ser porque un brazo fuerte la detuvo a medio camino. Y sabía exactamente de quién era aquel brazo.

No actuó conscientemente cuando tomó el rostro de él, bajo la lluvia, y lo acercó al suyo. Ni tampoco cuando esfumó la distancia y sus labios tocaron con los ardientes de él.

Wanda siente un millar de cosas, todas a la vez. Algo de lo que se reprocha el ser huésped de un humano; tantas emociones, todas juntas, mezcladas, abrumándola.

La culpa alojada en su pecho, porque sabe que esto perjudica tanto a Ian como a Mel, el deseo de los recuerdos anteriores, el dolor ante la evidente marcha de él cuando ese momento bajo la lluvia se extinga.

Los recuerdos de Melanie le asaltan, pero no es Stryder quien quiere que el beso continúe, es _ella_, Wanda, el alma.

Y cuando él se separa de ella, todo se desmorona. Se aleja gruñendo, maldiciendo y tirando el diccionario a la mierda.

Ella se queda allí, bajo la lluvia, derramando las suyas propias. Sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas que caen del cielo.

* * *


End file.
